The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Storage and transport devices often include closure means, which may be in the form of a lock, lock system or the like, and which are designed for safekeeping goods. Vehicles also frequently include closures such as a locking system for a glove compartment, a storage console, a fuel tank cap and the like.
Problems may arise when a cylinder lock is being installed in a glove compartment configuration if the cylinder lock cannot be precisely inserted in the correctly aligned position or if the installer does not know whether the cylinder lock was inserted in the right position.
The Japanese patent application with publication number 2004-76449 discloses a glove compartment device in which an operating handle that can be rotated in a horizontal direction is mounted on a base member. The base member is attached to a lid covering an opening in a compartment body. Locking and unlocking actions activate a transmission mechanism of a cylinder lock that is attached to a stationary section separately from the operating handle, which makes it possible to switch between transferring and interrupting the transfer of an actuating force of the operating handle in response to the actuated or actuating state of the transmission mechanism.
However, in the glove compartment device disclosed in the Japanese patent application with the publication number 2004-76449, the transmission mechanism includes a large number of components, which makes production and installation more complex and costly. In addition, the structure is complicated, which also adds to the cost of providing this glove compartment device. Furthermore, due to the large number of components, the actuation is slowed during the transfer of the actuating force of the operating handle. This in turn leads to a rapid build-up of an actuating load. The result is a rather poor operating feeling.
Also, the cylinder lock is attached to the stationary section separately from the operating handle. In this case, arranging an end of the cylinder lock in such a manner that it points to a structural surface of the operating handle in its closed position will probably result in a misalignment between the structural surface of the operating handle and the tip or end of the cylinder lock.